Under conventional approaches, computing systems require routine maintenance for continued operation. For example, a typical computing system may need to install system patches on a weekly basis, and system patches can be quite large (e.g., hundreds of megabytes or several gigabytes). Additionally, computing systems are typically required to be offline during maintenance, so maintenance windows are often limited to a short duration (e.g., 2 hours), which may be insufficient to obtain (e.g., download) and install large system patches. Computing systems may also have varying maintenance requirements (e.g., different computing systems may be running different software versions), which can require a user (e.g., an engineer) to manually configure patches for each deployment.